His Song Bird
by BreeLand
Summary: "I think that hell would be merciful compared to this. In hell, there are flames to provide light at warmth, while here there is only darkness. But, I guess hell isn't so bad if you get to have an angel with you." Talon enters Bane's world before he became the 'man with the mask'. He's her guardian angel who protects her. What happens to these feeling she can't control. Bane/OC
1. Talon

His Song Bird

Chapter One

"Talon"

Talon's breath was set unsteady as the rope that was tightly wrapped around her middle section slowly dropped her down into the dark prison awaiting her. Her golden eyes were covered, blinding her of what was below. The blind fold gave her a small comfort for she did not wish to see this hell a second earlier than needed.

She felt as her feet touched the stone ground. The coldness of the floor brought chills through her body. Talon felt as the pressure and tugging on her stomach stopped, knowing that the rope from above had been cut. That was it. She was stuck in this eternal hell forever with no chance of escape.

The girl's blind fold was harshly pulled off with a forced tug. The moment it slipped she came face to face with a man. She scowled at him, not daring to break eye contact with the fierce eyes that looked to her.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," she simply warned to the male before her. She then broke eye contact and glanced to the other men who were staring at the child both curiously and lustfully. "That rule goes for you men too."

Talon turned on her bum and bit at the rope binds that were knotted around her wrist. She pulled them off her skin, tossing them onto the ground. She then removed the binds around her ankles.

When the child stood to find a spot to live in this hell hole a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Release me," she hissed. Her accent was thick on her tongue.

The man gave a chuckle thinking that this small girl couldn't do anything to him. Her threats were worthless to him and he knew he could take advantage of her without much effort. "I don't think so," he told her with a grim smirk on his face. He placed a rough hand on Talon's rose colored cheeks. "How about we have some fun."

This perked the interest of the other men as the once again advanced towards Talon. All of them were foolish, thinking they could take advantage of her. Even though she was a small girl who barely stood 4'8 and was a skinny as a twig, she could hold her ground.

Her golden eyes seemed to look at the man's hand in disgust. In one swift movement she caught the man's index and middle finger in her mouth. He shouted out in pain as she bit down harder, the taste of crimson liquid filled her mouth. Talon quickly yanked on his flesh and pulled off the fingers she was chewing on.

The muffling sobs of the man rang in the girl's ears as she spit out his fingers. Blood ran from her mouth, staining her lips a deep crimson. She glared at him. He was holding his left hand close, trying to forget the pain. A devilish grin crossed the child's face as she walked in The Pit.

She sat down near the end of one side and rolled over to sleep. Talon could feel the eyes of many on her, but she didn't care. It was best to establish that she wasn't a whore or someone these men could take advantage of if she was staying here for the rest of her life.

The cold floor sent chills through her as it did when she first landed in this hell. She scrunched up to the best of her ability, trying to take in the last bit of warmth that she could.

"Are you cold?" A sweet voice questioned. It was firm and was laced with so much concern that Talon couldn't resist answering the person who was now so close.

"No," she lied. He didn't move and she didn't turn to look at him. The frustration grew in Talon as she waited for him to leave. "Are you leaving anytime _soon_?" She asked.

He shifted next to her, a smile laced on his lips. "You can call me Bane," he crooned to her. Before the girl could do anything, Bane was removing his shirt. For once, Talon gave a blush but removed it swiftly.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" she hissed at him.

Bane's expression twisted into a very unpleasant one. The male placed his shirt onto her small frame. He sat her up into a sitting position, hushing her when she was about to make a fuss. He pulled her close, letting his body warmth warm the child.

"Do not handle me as if I were a child!" she shouted at him. Talon moved in his arms but Bane held a strong hold.

He smiled at this. She was interesting indeed, but yet so fragile. "You _are _a child, little one," he reassured her.

Talon gave a huff at the offensive comment and looked Bane in the eye. Her golden orbs met his pupils as she began to argue with the kind stranger. "I am not a child! I am at least thirteen years old!"

"At least?"

"I've lost count of the years."

He nodded his head as if he understood the answer to his question. "I see, little one."

"Don't call me little one. I am neither a child nor am I small," she stated with irritation. She hated being thought of as weak and puny. Her moth used to tell her that she would grow tall and mighty, but she knew now that it was a lie.

Bane chuckled. She was very tiny indeed. She couldn't even reach his face while sitting on his lap. His arms which were around her waist overlapped themselves. This tiny girl couldn't weigh more than seventy pounds.

"Then, what shall I call you instead of little one? I have given you my name."

"You can call me Talon," she whispered as she snuggled into his warm torso. Surprisingly, she felt better in Bane's arms. They made her feel safe and warm. She felt as if her mother was cradling her once more.

He smiled. "Ah, like the claws of a bird...so fierce. I must say that it doesn't suit a person like you. I would expect a more Angelic name for you. You are too delicate."

Talon scuffed. "Me, delicate? You have the wrong person. I just ripped two of a man's fingers off and you consider me delicate?"

"You are just lost in a sea of corruption," he whispered as he tilted her chin up with his index finger. He cupped her cheeks, feeling her flinch, but he made sure to be gentle. "You flinch when I touch you. You are fragile."

She nodded and changed the subject. "My real name is Raven. Perhaps that is why you thought Talon didn't suit me." Talon looked into his brown eyes. "What's your real name?" she suddenly questioned.

He eyed her for a moment and the replied, "Bane."

She snuggled into him more, crossing her arms as she did. "I doubt that is your real name. Who would want to name their child after such a terrible word?"

He didn't speak for a moment; he only shifted and laid down with the girl in his arms. "You can sleep by me tonight. It's cold."

Bane snuggled her closer, making sure to keep her warm. Never had she felt such a care radiate from a person. She wanted to drown in his kindness but she knew that it was probably a fake personality. He would probably get close to her then rape her, leaving her heart broken. But for now, this was all she needed. He was there to protect her.

_Years Later_

"The first one who talks gets to stay on my air craft!" the man yelled over the screeching of the wind. Moments before he had open the door to his private jet. The air brushed in and chilled Talon's bones. She sat on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and a bag over her head.

The sound of the man came as he questioned someone. "Who paid you to grab Dr. Pavel?" he asked over the roaring of the air. A gun shot rang out. "He didn't fly so well!"

Someone then grabbed Talon. She felt the rushing air as she was placed outside the door way. "Tell me about Bane," he demanded. She stayed quiet. "Why does he wear the mask?" She was quiet again. "A lot of loyalty for a hired gun."

"Well, perhaps she's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing them out of a plane."

Talon felt herself dragged over to the back of the plane once Bane had spoken. A smile was placed on her pink lips as she waited for the plan to kick in.

"At least you can talk. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan. No one cared about me until I put on the mask," Bane stated as the dark cover over his head was slipped off to reveal him. The man before him appeared shocked.

"If I pull that off will you die?" He questioned with curiosity filling his eyes.

"It would be extremely painful."

"You're a big guy."

"For you."

Talon muted out the rest as she pulled a switch blade from her long sleeves. She cut at the rope and placed in back in her sleeve without being noticed by the guards. She the swiftly hopped up when she hear Bane's last words.

"I'm going to crash this plane...with no survivors!"

Talon quickly turned around and head butted two men that she knew were behind her. She felt as Barsad removed the cover from her face and she could see. The small woman gave him a nod and continued over to Bane.

She made sure to stay away from the gun shots that were coming in through the window. Talon lost her footing when the plane shifted down. She quickly fell to the front of the plane but, Bane caught her in his strong arms before she crashed.

Talon felt weightless in Bane's arms. Over the years she had grown only a few inches making her 4'11" and her weight never altered. She was still fragile in his eyes and he made sure to take care of her.

Bane dropped down on seat and tucked Talon into his chest for protection. The familiar smell of musk and cinnamon entered her nose as he held her close. She had come to love his smell. It was what put her to sleep at night and what comforted her when she had nightmares.

The screeching of air could be heard as the top of the plane broke open. Talon watched with her big golden eyes as the body of a man was dropped down into the jet. Bane took this as a signal to move as he pulled Talon into the next seat, close to Dr. Pavel. The female took Dr. Pavel's arm as he screamed in terror. She handed it to Bane you attached the tube to him, taking his blood and pumping it into the dead body.

Talon watched as one of the men was strapping him in. He was young and still had much to live for, but she knew Bane all too well. "No, they expect one of us to be in the wreckage, brother," he told the man.

"Have we started the fire?"

He nodded. "Yes, the fire rises." Bane finished getting ready to exit the jet. He picked up the doctor and held him close. "Talon," he said. She looked up to see his hand there for her. She extended her arm which Bane gladly took. He hoisted her up and onto his back with a grunt. Talon placed her hands along his brace, trying to ease his pain.

"Now's not the time for fear, doctor. That comes later." The three went flying into the air.

-{}-

Talon laid beneath Bane's large jacket. She snuggled in with the smell as her lips parted for her light breathing. Her eyes were closed and her heart was at a steady pace. Her guardian angel was close by watching her.

Bane sat in a seat across from the bed, watching as his little song bird rested in his jacked. His dark eyes caught sight of a slash underneath her eye. Talon had cleaned it up after they had come back to the sewer but it still bothered him for some reason,

She was still the tiny child he had met years ago. She had grown more beautiful and she had developed but her soul was still delicate. Bane played with a strain of her chestnut colored hair. It was longer now than when they first met. A small smile met his lips as he slowly stood with a groan.

"Goodnight, Talon," he whispered to the small woman lying in his coat.


	2. Fear

**A/N: Thank you to the many people who read and reviewed my story. It always puts a smile on my face to know that people actually enjoy my work! Warning! Because I got a new computer for Christmas...it is all in German. Meaning it thinks that every english word is wrong! If I spelled something wrong or have wrong grammar please notify me! Thank you and please review**!

* * *

His Song Bird

Chapter Two

"Fear"

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

Talon's golden eyes fluttered open, her ears ringing with a tiny sound. The chants of many filled her ears as she looked around in wonder. The normal mobs of scattered people were gone. It was as if everyone had deserted the Pit while she was sleeping. She had been here for only two weeks and things were already starting to become weird to her.

The child's back felt stiff as she tried to sit up. Because of the pain, Talon laid back down. She tried to snuggle more into Bane for comfort only to find that he wasn't there anymore. She looked up to find him sitting a few feet away, watching something. The small girl stared in the direction of where her guardian angel was looking, listening to the words that rang around the prison.

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

"What are they doing?" She questioned in a tired voice. The girl resisted the urge to yawn.

Bane's soft brown eyes turned to glance at her for a moment. A sad, lonely smile appeared on his lips as he looked back to the person who was about to climb up the wall. "He's going to try to climb."

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

Talon snapped out of her sleep mode and stared at him like he was crazy. "Climb all the way up there? Has anyone made it?" She questioned like a curious child.

"No one can escape hell once they have entered," he muttered.

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

The child stood and stretched. Talon placed her hands on her back, cracking it in an odd manner. She then turned her neck to crack it as well. She looked back to her new friend with a smile. "You can't escape something if you do not have faith. That's what my mother used to tell me," she said, plopping down next to him. Bane gave her a questioning expression.

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

"You see," she began and pointed to the man who was tying the rope around his middle section. "See how his hands tremble. He is nervous and he doubts himself. In order to achieve success, your desire to succeed must be stronger than your fear," she explained. "You have to have faith in something."

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

Bane smirked and stared at the small female. "So, do you plan to rise? Or try at least?" He asked her. For a moment the young man felt as though he was about to lose the girl he just met. He felt as though he had given her the idea to climb that wall to the surface. A thought ran through his mind that she would be the one to rise and never come back. She would forget about him, forever.

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

Talon gave it some thought. "I doubt it. My body isn't built for things like that," she replied to her guardian angel. He looked to his song bird with a questioning look once more and she smiled. "Let's just say that I'm sick." The male nodded, seeing that it was a difficult subject for her to speak about. "Bane, do you have any friends here?"

_Deshi deshi basara basara_

Bane eyed her and chuckled. "I thought you would be my friend," he told her.

"Besides me."

He gazed at her for a long moment not wanting to tell the girl about Talia. But, something in his mind made him feel safe about telling Talon. There was no harm that she could do to his little friend who was trapped in a cage high above. "There is one person who I would call my friend. She is pure and will bring me blissful salvation."

**_Deshi deshi basara basara!_ **

"So, she is an angel?"

The noise of a breaking spine and a loud thud sounded. The voices that Talon had muted out moments ago stopped. The two glared up to see the man who had tried to climb. He was hanging by the rope around his stomach and moaning. The female on the ground was breathless that he was still alive after hitting the wall so hard. The male was slowly brought down from the top, where he could once see the light. Where he could have been, but didn't make it.

"You believe in God?" Bane suddenly asked.

Talon darted her attention back to her friend. "Yes, don't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is not real."

She seemed to laugh at his statement as she placed her hand down both her shirt and the shirt that Bane had given her that night. She pulled out her crucifix and showed it to him. "This is something my mother gave to me as a child. She used to tell me that when you have no hope, you can carry this and your desires will lead you to happiness. This is my faith."

"You believe in false idols."

She shook her head. "No, I believe that God will pull me out of the fiery darkness and into the blissful light," she explained. "It's something that protects me."

"I could protect you," he whispered to her. His eyes held concern as he watched her every move like a lion trying to hunt its prey. She was in shock at his offer and didn't say a word.

Bane stood to his feet and began to walk in the opposite direction. A confused expression fell upon Talon's face. For a moment she thought that she had upset him, and for a moment she was scared. She didn't want to be alone in this hell hole. She wanted someone to be there for her when she had nightmares and when the nights were cold in this pit.

Suddenly, he looked back at her and smiled. "Well, I thought that you wanted to see an angel," he said to her with his arm extended. Talon felt as her lips grow ear to ear. She took his large hand and rose next to him, dusting herself off. She wanted to say that she already found an angel. She wanted to say that she had seen her guardian angel; Bane.

"Talon," a firm but pained voice came. That was all she needed to awake her from her peaceful dream.

The small female opened her eyes and turned to see Bane. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with a painful emotion within his pupils. She sat up swiftly, watching him. "You're low on morphine again?" She inquired him. Bane didn't nod or even utter a single word. He just stared at the tiny creature in front of him, as if he didn't want to ask for help, which he did not.

Her legs briskly swung over the edge of the bed. A squeaking sound came from it as she stood. Talon walked over to a box, opening it up. A supply of morphine glass tube which fit into Bane's masked were in there. She pulled out as many as she needed and walked back over to the bed.

Everything was silent as she placed the first couple in. She tried to stay focused on the mask and not on Bane's wondrous eyes. The dream that she had a few moments ago was still active in her mind. Talon could remember when she was so young. She could remember the weeks that she had spent with him and how caring he was toward her.

"I don't understand why you can't do this yourself. I've seen you do it before," Talon said as she took out the last of empty morphine tubes and resupplied it with a new ones. Bane looked at her with eyes that screamed he was in misery. She placed the last tube in and smiled. "You should feel better in about ten minutes."

"Thank you," he managed to say, through the agony. "You are better at changing my mask than I am. You have small fingers, little one," he teased.

For a moment she just looked at him. She couldn't recall when he last called her that name. Then, an annoyed expression came over her face as she moved onto the other side of the room. "Do not call me that," she hissed at him. A smirk pressed onto his lips underneath the mask. He knew that she hated it when he called her that. It made him want to do it more. He sat down, his back turned to his working men.

A sudden thud sounded and Talon glazed up to see two of Bane's hentchmen with Jim Gordon on the floor. Her friend's tone changed and the atmosphere around him became serious. She hated the scary side of him. She prefered his more playful and teasing side, even when it got annoying."Why are you here?"

The one with the black leather jacket kicked the man. "Answer him!"

Bane's breathes echoed in the sewer as all work stopped and everyone watched. "I was asking you."

The man looked confused. He pointed to Gordon and then spoke. "It's the police commissioner."

He glanced to Talon who was watching the scene, her expression unreadable. Bane then stood. The small woman bit her lip knowing that he was about to go on a killing spree. "And you brought him down here?" He questioned intensely.

"We didn't know what to do. We just-" The man began but was cut off by Bane's talking.

"You panicked, and your weakness has cost the lives of three others."

The man stepped forward ready to defend himself. "No, he was alone-" The hand of Bane shot out, grabbing around his neck. He pinched hard causing the man to suffocate.

Talon stood quietly in the background, watching her friend kill yet another man. Her stomach turned at the sound of him choking and she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. She knew that what the man had done was stupid and anyone with common sense knows that you don't bring the enemy to your home. But, she hated the killing of people. She believed that you should make people suffer to the point that they are begging for death but, she believed that taking someone's life was God's job. Her guardian angel dropped the death man and looked to his comrade.

"Search him and then I will kill you," he told him.

The man in a brown jacket bent to search Jim Gordon. Bane twiddled his fingers impatiently. The hentchmen handed his boss a piece of paper along with a gun. The larger man started reading the paper that he was given when the commissioner rolled over the railing.

The sound of gunshots rang in the sewer as every man shot at the commissioner. Bane walked over to Talon who looked up to him. Her guardian angel handed her the paper telling her to read it while he dealt with everything else.

"He's dead."

Bane turned and looked at the man. "So...show me his body."

The man looked at his boss like he was crazy. "The water runs to any one of the outflows. We'd never find him," he stated in disbelief.

Bane turned to Barsad. The blue eyed man gave him a small electric device without saying a word. The large man walked up to his henchman, placing the device in his front pocket before talking. "Follow him," He told him.

"Follow him?" He questioned Bane.

Bane shot the man, shoving him into the water where Gordon had went. For some reason chills went through Talon's body as she tried not to think about what her friend had just did. When her angel walked back over she handed him the piece of paper and looked him in the eye. Her golden eyes appeared so innocent to him as she spoke.

"I suppose you will make good use of this in the future," she told him as he took back the paper. He simply nodded at her and he continued reading.

He was interrupted when Talon's buzzer went off. She quickly pulled out her phone, reading through whatever text message that she had gotten. Bane watched her with curious eyes. "Is Talia alright?" he questioned as soon as she was done reading.

"Yes, she has just spoken to Bruce Wayne," she told him, plopping down on the bed. "Seems as though he has come out of his bear cave." She handed him her phone and crawled underneath his coat that he allowed her to use as a blanket. Her body was small enough to swim in such a large thing.

Bane didn't seem that interested, knowing that Wayne had to come out of his house at one time or another. He looked down at the small woman who was snuggling around in his coat. "Why do you sleep all day?" He questioned as she closed her eyes.

"We have nothing more to do than wait. Sleeping keeps me from going insane because of boredom. Also, sleeping brings dreams which is entertainment," she explained to him.

He sat on the bed. "What type of dreams?" he inquired.

"Memories."

"Of?"

"Bane, when you met me...did you fear that I would rise in the pit and leave? Did you fear that you would have no one to speak to?"

He looked to her at her sudden question. He never thought that she would ask about the Pit. That was something that she normally was conserved about. She never liked talking about places with no light, because she was traumatized by dark. But, Bane thought for a moment about her question and then sighed.

"No, because you told me yourself that you wouldn't try."

Her face turned serious. "And if I were to betray you now and leave, would you fear that I would never come back?"

"No, you seem to always come back, even when I set you free."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You guys will understand Bane's last line in about two or three chapters. Please review!**


	3. Raven

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) Uh...I don't really like this chapter. I think that Talon is acting like a spoiled brat so I just had to have Bane yell at her! ;) Hope you like it. **

* * *

His Song Bird

Chapter Three

"Raven"

Talon made another mark on the wall with her sharp rock. This had become an everyday occurrence with the young girl. The activity was something that kept her sane and hopeful. She tried to think that even though two years, five months, three weeks, and six days had passed, she would get out of the Pit one day. All the young teenager could do was stare up into the sun, hoping that one day she would be able to feel it's warmth on her skin again. It was depressing really.

Talon hunched over, grabbing her toes. She rocked herself back and forth a few times . On the sixth rock she pushed over with focus so that she could land on her back. Her hair, which had grown from ear length to past her shoulders, went everywhere in a wild mess. The teenager turned on her side and looked at Bane.

Bane hadn't changed much over the years. Unlike Talon, whose appearance had changed, Bane just looked more like a man now that he was older. His eyes were same dark brown and he was still muscular. The only difference between the man she had met when she first arrived in the pit and the one that was sitting next to her now was that he was open to her. He was more generous and friendly. He even talked more.

"Do you think Talia is awake?" She asked after studying her friend.

Bane curved his body to stare at her small form. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" He replied with a question.

Talon's eyebrows knitted together as she pouted from frustration. He never answered her questions directly. "I'm bored," Talon stated as she rolled around on the cold, stone floor. "Talia could entertain me. She's fun and enjoys playing with me, unlike some people I know." The teenager stuck her tongue out towards Bane.

He gave a soft chuckle, an expression of amusement flashing over his facial features. "You have gotten older yet, you act as if you are still a small child, little one," he mused to her.

"I am not little!" She snapped at him. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the whole Pit. "I have grown at least an inch in the past two years and I find that impressive!"

"I don't think that is the normal rate of a growing female. Talia is taller than you and she is nothing but a young one," Bane told her with a smug smirk on his face. "Perhaps your parents were short."

Talon made a huff noise, ignoring his teasing. She hated the fact that she didn't even reach five feet. She also hated that Bane towered over her like a giant. He had to be at least six feet tall by now and it wasn't fair. Everyone thought that she was the delicate, little girl who they could take advantage of because of her tiny form. Sure, she was skinny and still had an adorable face. But, she wanted to be treated like she was an adult.

"I'm bored," she stated again, trying to keep her mind off the depressing topic of being small.

"Entertain yourself."

-{}-

Talon's fist collided with the surface of the punching bag. Swing after swing she hit the bag without mercy. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead as she landed yet another blow at the black bag that was swaying in the air. She could feel the eyes of Bane's henchmen watching her. They seemed to stare at her in shock. It was as if they couldn't believe such a small woman was pounding a heavy bag like that. The irritation and build up of boredom got the better of her as she hit the bag finally, knocking it off of the stand and onto the ground.

She removed her fingerless gloves silently as the others stared at her in awe. Talon placed the leather gloves on the table and pulled her waist long hair out of her bun, a blank look covering her face.

"I'm bored."

Bane looked up from the piece of paper that he had gotten a week ago from the commissioner. Well, the piece of paper that he had stolen from the commissioner. He let out a long sigh that was intensified by the sound that his mask makes.

"Then find something to do."

"Yeah, that's not working," she responded with an drew out the word 'yeah' like a child. Talon plopped onto the bed next to Bane. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started playing with it. "I have bad reception," she mumbled irritated.

Bane glanced at her for a moment and then pushed her off of the bed. "You stink," he said simply when Talon stared at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you work out. I've been doing push ups, sit ups, and I've been hitting a punching bag for the past three hours. You would stink too," she hissed at him. The small woman then picked up a piece of her shirt and sniffed it. "I don't even smell that bad, Bane!"

He gave her a simple glance and that was all he needed to do to protest. It was silent for a few moments and Bane continued to read. Talon started making popping noises with her lips as she tapped on her phone. The annoying sounds of popping and the noise of her banging on her flip out keyboard made Bane's eye twitch from irritation. Talon noticed this and tried with all her might not to laugh. She then began to tap her foot, toying with her friend even more.

"If you are so bored, why don't you go to sleep. You told me that entertains you," he suggested out of irritation. It was like Talon was trying to make his day miserable.

She rolled over the floor. "I've been asleep all day!"

"You just said that you have been working out all day."

"I said that I had been working out for the past three hours."

"Then you have three hour of sleep to make up."

"I'm not even sleepy."

"You will be if you try."

"I tired."

"Close your eyes."

Talon let out a huff. A sudden thought went through her mind. She did hate the sewers, perhaps Bane would allow her to go outside. She hadn't seen the outside world in a month and it was making her feel like she was back in the Pit. "Can't I just go walk around Gotham or something?" She suggested.

"No, you may not. You will stay down here until I require for you to do something else," he replied bitterly.

"I hate it down here," she whined. "It's so cold, and it reminds me of the Pit. I want to be with Talia. She's all warm. In a warm bed. In a warm house. And the best part is, she has sunlight!"

"Sunlight is blinding, little one," he stated.

"Well, I like it."

"You don't need it to survive. And, I do believe that you are the one who wanted to stay with me."

"I didn't know that I was going to be living in a sewer!"  
"Talia has spoiled you rotten. She treats you as if you are still a child when you are full grown," he pointed out. It sound to Talon as if her own mother was scolding her.

She gave a laugh. "Oh, well that's funny! You treat me as if I'm nothing but a child as well. Only difference is, Talia is nice to me!"

Bane was quiet for a few moments, her words hitting him like a brick. She had never chosen Talia over himself. And she had never argued this much before. What had gotten into her? "I do not want to discuss this anymore, Talon."

"Why? Does the 'almighty' Bane think that he's going to lose an argument. Is it too much to ask? I just want to go around Gotham for a while."

"And I already said no."

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath.

Bane swiftly turned towards. Never had those words slipped from her mouth. Never had she uttered any words of hatred towards him. He gave her a serious look. His dark brown eyes were narrowed as they stared into her golden ones. "Do not act like a spoiled brat, Raven," he hissed at her.

Talon felt her heart fall into her stomach. She sat on the floor in shock, struggling to break eye contact with Bane. He had just called her by her real name. Something he never did unless he was furious with her. After a few moments she turned away from him, scrunching up into a ball.

She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be treated like she was in the Pit again. Talon was free and she wanted to be out in the world, not in the sewer. But, she was going to be quiet. She wasn't going to say a thing until he had cooled down.

"Talon," he whispered to her. She stayed silent, not wanting to speak to him at all. "Come here," he cooed a little louder that he had said her name.

Silently, Talon got up from the floor and walked over to him with her face down. His index finger lifted her chin up. "I can not baby you much longer," he whispered to her. "In order for our plan to go smoothly, I need you to be strong. Only for a little bit, I need you to be like how you were before I met you." He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Before your innocence."

"I don't want to kill people," she mumbled.

"It's better if you go to sleep now. We are going somewhere tomorrow morning," he said firmly, trying to change the subject. Bane stood from the bed, gesturing for her to lay down.

"But-" Bane turned towards her. Talon was quiet in a , Bane wanted to trap her in the sewers. She was going to get him back for this. All she had to do was play the innocent little woman for him and then she would get to do whatever she wanted. "Fine." She snuggled into his coat that was laid out on the bed. A plan was on her mind.

-{}-

Talon opened her golden eyes to darkness. The red lights of her clock was the only source of brightness in the sewer. Her eyes were locked on the time; 10:28. She slowly got out of bed, a creaking noise coming from it as she got off of it. So far, so good. She was guessing that Bane wasn't in the room. He never tend to say in her room long after she went to sleep. He always had other things to attend to.

She grabbed her own jacket from underneath the bed and zipped it up. Talon placed on her black combat boots and turned to leave the room. The female trailed around each corner quietly. She didn't want anyone finding her, especially Bane. She finally found the ladder to the exit.

When the fresh wind of the night touched her face, Talon wanted to cry out in excitement. The lights of the building made her heart skip a beat at the beauty. She hadn't seen Gotham at night. Actually, she can barely remember Gotham. All she could remember was crashing that stupid plane and then being escorted to the sewers by Barsad.

A smirk crossed her face. "Oh, Bane is going to totally kill me for this."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (Even though I didn't) And Yes, Talon is very rebellious. MWAHHAHAHAHHAHHA! Okay, please review!**


	4. Trouble

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) I kinda like angry Bane. He's fun to write. So...there is some of that in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

His Song Bird

Chapter Four

"Trouble"

********

  
Bane was tired and irritated. He didn't mind the sewers, it was her complaining that was driving him up the wall. She wasn't a child anymore, and he couldn't treat her like a delicate flower during this time. He had to focus on bring down Gotham. He had to focus on his plan. Bane understood that Talon hated the dark. She was afraid of it and loathe it since she was a young teenager. He was doing his best to move his plan along, so they wouldn't have to stay in the sewers much longer.

The sound of his boots thundered as he walked to the main section of the sewer. Talon's room was there, the safest place for her to sleep. If something went wrong, all trails in the sewer led to her resting area.

A sigh left his lips, sending a heavier sound because of his mask. The large man made his way over to his friend's bed, suddenly stopping when he noticed that nothing was there. His coat, which Talon used for a blanket, was at the foot of the bed. Both her combat boots and her jacket, from underneath the bed, were missing as well.

"Talon," he hissed out.

Talon pranced around the streets of Gotham, as she lightly hummed an old tune. "No more darkness," she whispered to herself. She let out her arms as the breeze came by. "I'm free." She inhaled, letting all the fresh air of the night fill her lungs. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the night. She didn't want to think about Bane, or his plans to destroy the city. All she cared about was herself.

She went to a few stores, not many were open because of it being ten at night. The female was able to get into a cafe that didn't close until midnight. She ordered hot chocolate and donuts, eating and drink as she walked the streets. People looked at her as if she was a child, but she didn't care. She devoured each donut in seconds, wishing that she had bought twenty instead of ten.

Talon gazed up at the stars. A small smile coated her lips as she thought about her memories with Bane. When she was younger and in the Pit, they used to gaze up at the stars. She always wondered if the stars she saw were the same stars that everyone else saw. It was one of the many things that made her normal, it kept her sane while she was in prison. "I wonder what Bane's doing," she mumbled.

The ringing of her phone cut into her moment. She pulled it out looking at the screen. The name 'Bane' was flashing as the phone kept making its annoying noise. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled in disappointment. Talon pressed the answer button.

"What do you need, Bane?"

"Where are you?"

"See, that's not how it works. I ask a question, and you answer it," she said while walking along the unfamiliar streets of Gotham. She knew that as soon as Bane found her, she would be murdered because of his anger; so why not have fun teasing him? "And to answer your question, I'm in Gotham."

He seemed to growl. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, and I'm not in the mood to be in a sewer," she said to him. Talon could just imagine the glare that he was giving the phone. It was probably hilarious. It was fun to see Bane not have all the control that he wanted.

"Barsad is coming to get you."

"He can have fun finding me. Bye, Bane," she said with an overly happy voice. She then hung up when he was in mid-sentence.

Bane snapped the phone shut, looking at it. Had she really just hung up on him? Oh, she was going to get it once he found her. Why was she so irritating? He felt as though she was purposely trying to mess up his plans. It was like one moment she was controlled and doing what he told her to do one moment, and then the next, she acted as if she was crazy.

Talon slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. She stared at it for a moment, wondering. Of course he would send Barsad to come get me, she thought. He would never come out in the open and jeopardize his plans.

"I'm sorry, but are you lost?"

Talon turned around to three men. They were all tall and towered over her tiny form. She stared at them one by one. The one on the right, that was the one that she thought had spoken to her. He looked like he was the leader of their little 'pack'. The other two reminder her of Bane's henchmen. One had a hat while the other was blond. They were like lost puppies trying to look like big bad bulldogs.

She stuck her phone in her jacket pocket. "No," Talon replied, stepping away.

"Wait!" The guy shouted after her. He ran in front of her. "Don't you want to come have a drink with us."

Talon shook her head. "I'm okay by myself. Thank you though."

The other guys seemed to laugh at her rejecting their leader. The brunette leader came closer to Talon, placing a hand on her arm. "Come on, babe. We just want to have fun."

Talon slowly shifted her glance towards his gloved hand. The memory of when she first entered the pit went through her mind. She thought of the man that had touched her. She thought of how she had ripped off three of his left fingers, tasting his blood when she was finished. But, she couldn't do that now. There was no way the woman was going to cause a scene because of three little hoodlums.

Her golden eyes stared at his hand in disgust. She hated it when people touched her. She hated it when male's touched her. The only people that she allowed to come near her were Bane and Talia. Anyone else who touched her always died.

"Released me," she hissed at him. Her spanish accent seemed to come out when she spoke her words.

The guys in the back began to wissel. "Hey, Jason, we got a feisty one!" The man that was once in the middle said to the leader.

"And she's hispanic," the other one stated.

Talon watched them carefully. "If you touch me, I swear you are going to regret it," she warned. A snarl was hidden in her voice.

She tried to put up a scary front, but in reality, she was afraid. Ever since she was twelve, Bane had been the one to protect her. Sure, she could attack people. But, three full grown guys who were double her size weren't going to go down without her guardian angel's help.

"What are you going to do, cupcake," the one called Jason said. He bent over to her ear. "No one's going to help you."

Talon looked at him for a moment. Fear was building up inside of her. She had heard those words before. She despised those words. She swiftly did a roundhouse kick, hitting him in the back. He doubled over in pain, letting out a cry. She kneed him in his "manly business", ending him with a strong head butt. He fell to the ground, his head hitting the sidewalk.

The other two stared at Jason. His head was cracked open, and blood began to spill out. The cemented cracks filled with blood as the sidewalk became one shade of red. Their glazes then changed to Talon. They eyed her for a moment. A look of disbelief covered their faces. This tiny woman who was not even 4'11" had killed their leader.

Talon locked eyes with the lifeless body, her mind going numb. She had killed someone. For the first time in her life, she had killed someone. Before she could even understand what she had just done, they rushed towards her. The one with a hat grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back. The small female let out a cry for help as she kicked at him. The blond one cracked his knuckles, getting ready to punch her. She saw the fist coming toward her face. Talon quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the painful blow to knock her out. But, it never came.

"I don't think that three against one is quite fair," a familiar voice rung in Talon's ears.

She turned to see Bane, who was crushing the blonde's hand. The man was screaming as the man with the mask broke it back. He then glared at the man who was holding his little song bird. The male with the hat, dropped her hands and dashed away from the scene, leaving his dead friend and his friend who was crying like a baby. Bane watched him as he ran away, his eye never leaving the man's trail.

"I could have handled myself!" She shouted at him. "I don't need you to fight my battles!"

Bane turned to Talon, his eyebrow raising. "Would you have rathered being punched in the face, or could you handle that as well?" He questioned his old friend. His blue eyes locked with her golden ones, never letting go.

She growled. "Don't test me, Bane!"

"And do not leave the sewers again!"

"I was going to come back...eventually," she said calmly.

Bane crossed his arms over his firm chest. "I do remember that I told you not to be a brat. If you want to act like a child, must I punish you like one?"

Talon seemed to laugh. "Was that suppose to be a threat? Bane, I think you're losing your scary touch."

That was it. Bane's hand shot out, grabbing around her neck. He lifting her in the air, cutting off all breathing options. "Now listen, Talon. I don't know what has gotten into over that past couple months, but your attitude is irritating me. You need to check yourself before I make you. Understand?"

Talon managed a simple nod as she clawed at her guardian angel's hands. She was going to die...wasn't she. Was Bane really that mad at her. He suddenly dropped her, letting her fall to the sidewalk. He offered her a hand. "Let's go home."

Bane laid Talon in his bed. The sweet sound of her low breathing filled the room as she slept. She had passed out on the way back to the sewer, her sobbing and crying knocked her clean out. He watched her tiny form underneath the covers. She scrunched up in a ball. Her lips were parted slightly. She looked like a toddler.

He sat down at the foot of the bed. A small smile creeping on his lips. She was so delicate, yet she had taken down a man, killing him. That was a first. Bane removed a piece of her hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear.

His large fingers ran over the scar that was under her eye. It was the scar that she had gotten on the plane, three months ago. Bane touched the scratch that was on her cheek that had come today. He studied her face. She was paler than normal, her eyes had bags under them. Those dark circles never seemed to leave her face. They just got worse. It was like she was getting weaker.

Bane slowly laid down next to his song bird. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and under his protection. Her sweet smell filled his nose as she drew nearer. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. It was a smell that matched her perfectly.

"Good night, Talon," he whispered to her.

To his surprise, a tiny whisper came back. "Sleep tight, Bane."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Okay, please review and if you do review please answer my question:**

**-Question: What do you think will happen?**

**What do you want to happen?**


	5. Sickening

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I had so many reviews! Y'all like it when they are all angry then happy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) No angry Bane this chapter as requested. Just...normal and worried Bane :) Hope you like this chapter. It took forever to write because you guys were like "I WANT LONG CHAPTERS!" So here is your stupid long chapter. :P Enjoy **

* * *

His Song Bird

Chapter Five

"Sickening"

Talon's eyes were yanked open when her stomach met a very unpleasant feeling. She swiftly jumped from her bed. It made a squeaking sound as she hopped off and quickly ran her way towards the bathroom. The girl leaned over the toilet, pulling her chestnut colored hair back and vomited.

The female let out multiple coughs. She was hyperventilating. She was crying. It was unbearable. The pain in both her head and stomach were on a non stop cycle. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched her wavy hair tighter and tighter.

Once she was done, her body fell limp onto the floor. The small woman gasped for air, pain raising within her. She didn't want to move. She didn't even want to breath because it was too painful. But, she managed to pull herself off the ground after a few minutes.

Talon faced herself in the cracked mirror. Her odd dark circles became darker and her golden skin had become a pale tan. She traced the shadowy circles with her index, middle, and ring finger. She rubbed small circles into the dark features.

She had been this sick before, but only once before. It was common for her to get headaches and common for her to vomit, but at the same time was unbearable. Talon wanted her mom. She laughed at the thought. She was a grown woman who wanted her mother's cooking for a sick stomach. But, her mother wasn't here and would never be. She had to suck it up.

"You're okay," Talon whispered to herself. She managed to splash a bit of cold water on her paling skin. "You are going to be alright."

Talon sighed and slowly walked back to the room, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her tiny figure snuggled into Bane's jacket. The smell of musk and cinnamon filled her nose as she did so. Normally, it was soothing to her. Usually, it comforted her while she was sick. Typically, the scent reminded her that even though Bane wasn't in the room at this moment, he could and would always protect her. But, when she smelled the scent that came from his coat, she threw it onto the floor. She didn't want to be near her friend since he had choked her. He had never harmed her, ever.

A sudden pounding entered her head. She groaned as she scanned the room. Her golden eyes were still a little hazy, causing everything to be blurry. Even through the blur though, she was able to see that this wasn't her room. She moved her arms around. This wasn't her bed. It was kind of soft. Wait, had she walked to the wrong room?

"Good morning." The woman jumped at the sound of Bane's voice. She turned to see him, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

She placed a hand on her head, moaning. "My head is killing me," she huffed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I don't want to go." She slid onto the cold floor of the unknown room. The female curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. After puking up her guts, and having a pounding drum inside her skull, she didn't want to do anything but eat soup and ice cream.

"Well, maybe if you didn't leave the sewers last night your head wouldn't hurt. You need to solve that drinking problem of yours," he said calmly, suggesting an answer to her problem. He was reading the Gotham newspaper.

Talon looked up and stuck her tongue out like a child not getting their way. Then she thought about his words. "Wait, I didn't go drinkin-" she stopped her words. The small woman didn't want to tell him what was wrong with her. He had other things to worry about. Besides, he would probably tell her to suck it up or call her a brat again. She didn't want that.

"Aren't you currently having a hangover? That would explain why you were vomiting in my bathroom this morning."

A blush came to her pale skin. She was so embarrassed. "You heard that?" She asked in a rush.

He handed her her clothes for the day. "We need to leave soon. Put these on." Talon took the clothes from her friend heading for the bathroom. She stuck her tongue at him for ignoring her question."You have five minutes, or I will come in there and get you."

"I feel like I'm in prison," she mumbled under her breath, walking away.

Bane flipped through his newspaper. "Well, you are on punishment. See it how you would like."

-{}-

Talon sat next to Bane with her arms crossed over her chest. Her oldest friend stared at her through the corner of his dark eyes. She didn't dare to look back at him. His anger from last night was enough to keep her quiet for a week. Besides, she knew that Bane couldn't stand it when she didn't talk. If he was going to punish her. She was going to punish him as well.

The van came to a sudden stop. Talon was quick to unbuckle her seat belt and leave the van before Bane could even touch his seat belt. He watched her through the window as she pranced around the van. She was becoming very jumpy around him.

Barsad opened the trunk, revealing the three motorcycles that they would be riding. Bane slid on his red helmet. He handed Talon a matching one, which she put on without a word.

"After you," he said, gesturing his gloved hand towards one motorcycle that was now on the ground. Talon swung her legs around the seat and gripped the handle bars. "What are you doing?" Bane actually sounded confused for once.

A smirk formed on her lips. "You said after me right? That means that I get to drive," she responded in a teasing attitude. Her voice was a tad muffled because of the helmet. "You can sit here." She patted the back of the seat.

She felt the motorcycle shift as his muscular form sat behind her. A blush formed on the woman's cheeks as Bane wrapped his large arms around her torso. His sweet smell filled her nose, causing her heart to skip a beat. She tensed up at his touch. The sudden memory of last night was pumping fresh in her mind.

"B-Bane," Talon whimpered when she felt his arms around her stomach. "Do you mind not holding onto me?"

The masked man seemed to be shocked. She had never had a problem with him touching her. He knew that she was afraid of others, but him, never.

Without a weird he removed his arms. He placed his hands in his lap. A sigh came from Talon as she looked back at her guardian angel with a slight smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

The van door was heard as Barsad got back in the vehicle, waiting for Bane's signal. Bane lifted up his hand, motioning for everyone to go. Talon was the first to start up the motorcycle and leave. The others took different ways that had already been planned out.

She turned the corner sharply, loving the speed and the air. Talon couldn't remember the last time she drove anything. It gave her such a rush. The woman made a harsh left, almost tipping the motorcycle over. She was surprised that Bane hadn't commented on her reckless driving. He always hated it when she drove.

Suddenly, she felt a harsh feeling in her head again. It's horrible pounding made her want to scream. Talon only scrunched up her face in pain, trying not to worry Bane.

"Not now," she muttered under her breath.

She swung the motor bike into the back parking lot. Some of Bane's men were there to do their part. Her guardian angel got off of the motorcycle first. When Talon stayed on the bike moments after, he looked at her.

"Talon," he called to her.

The small woman's fingers were gripped onto the handlebars, a strong pounding bursting inside of her mind. She didn't want to move, nor did she want to go along with this mission, but she did what she was told anyway.

"Coming," she mumbled.

The two of them entered the large building with their helmets on. Talon made sure to stay far behind Bane. The closer she was, the more afraid. She took in a breath. This was it.

The only female security guard looked up, staring at the two."You two! Lost the helmets!" The lady pointed to the camera right above their heads. "We need faces for the cameras."

Bane was the one to pull off his helmet. The female's eyes went wide as she saw his mask for a split second. He hit her in the face with his helmet, then threw her into her colleagues. Talon did a flip over Bane's large form, pulling out her gun and heading to the main hall. The pounding in her head began to get louder and louder.

The sound of gunfire unleashed in the main hall of the stock exchange. Bane walked in, standing next to Talon who still had her helmet on. She looked miniature compared to him. IF she didn't have a gun in her hand then she would have looked like a helpless child. She didn't seem threatening at all.

"This is a stock exchange," a trader said to Bane. "There's no money you can steal-" he was silenced by Bane's glare.

"Then why are you people here?" He grabbed the young man by the tie, dragging him across the floor to an online automated trades terminal. Bane slammed the blond man's head into the keyboard, taking his card and putting it into the computer.

One of Bane's henchmen began to connect everything to one tablet. He ran his hand across the screen, working his magic and typing different buttons. He looked up from the laptop. "They cut the fiber. Cell's working."

"For now," Bane began. He looked to Talon than to his henchman. "How much longer does the program need."

The henchman clicked some buttons then looked up to Bane. " Eight minutes."

Bane sighed. "Time to go mobile."

Multiple gunshots rang out in the building. The sound was driving Talon crazy. Between the pounding in her head and the screaming of people around her, she just wanted to cry. She placed her hand on one of the desk as she began to hyperventilate.

Bane looked at her leaning form. "Talon," he called for the other side of the room. He came close to her, grabbing his helmet from the man who was shaking. "What's wrong?" he questioned. When he went to touch her she backed away.

"Don't," she whispered, "I'm fine."

The man with the mask observed her. For a moment she looked fine and then she collapsed. He was there within seconds, grabbing her limp body off of the floor and slinging into his arms. Her heart was barely beating, it was like she wasn't even breathing at all.

He had to do something quick.

-{}-

"Do you ever think of this place as hell?" Bane asked as he and Talon laid on their backs, watching the clouds from inside the pit. It was rare to see clouds in the desert. Something was special about today.

The fifteen year old sighed. "I used to. But, then I thought about it. I think that hell would be merciful compared to this. In hell, there are flames to provide light and warmth, while here, there is only darkness," she said getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"But, you're here, so I guess hell isn't so bad if you get to have an angel with you," she finished with a smile.

Bane chuckled. "You consider me an angel?"

"You consider me to be delicate!" She argued. "Besides, you're my guardian angel. You're going to protect me, right?" Talon asked as she flipped off of her back and onto her stomach. She looked down at him with her big, golden eyes, her chestnut hair getting in the way of her tan face.

Bane removed some of her brunette locks, tucking them behind her ear. "I will always protect you."

An abrupt screaming sounded from above. The two friends glazed up in horror to see men rushing into Talia's gated prison. Quickly, they rushed up the stairs and to the child's aid. The gate master must have forgotten to lock their gate.

"Talia!" Bane shouted as he reached the gate.

Talia was hitting the men who were attacking her mom. Talon's heart fell into her stomach at the sight. The same thing had happened to her mother. Her mother had been raped and beaten right before her eyes. It was like deja vu. A nightmare of a repeat. She was frozen in her place.

What do I do?

Bane swiftly scooped the child up in his arms, handing her to Talon. Talon looked at Bane like she was a deer in headlights. She protested while holding the child, telling him that she didn't know what to kicked against them, calling for her mom. Talon's mind was swirling.

What do I do?

He looked his friend in the eye. "Save her," Bane whispered.

alon hugged Talia to her chest as she jumped down from stone to stone pavement. She rushed to wall where she had seen many people climb and fail. The place where so many believers had fallen and words rung in her mind as she placed Talia on the first step.

Deshi Deshi Basara Basara , she thought in her mind.

"Climb, Talia!" She shouted as she watch the men below come after them. "Hurry!"

For a moment, Talon looked up. Her breath getting heavy as she thought about the climb. If so many people had failed, if everyone had failed, she would too. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about falling. She tried not to think about dying. But she looked up, it was either attempting to climb, or getting raped.

I will climb.

Talon lifted the child from rock to rock, throwing her as softly as she could. It wasn't until they got the big jump did they stop. The fifteen year old looked at the far away jump, gulping. If she made that rock she would be so close to freedom. She would be able to feel the warmth of the sun. She would be able to taste normal food again. She was so close. A smile formed on her lips.

"I'll go first, Talia. If you can't make it I will catch you," she said quickly. She backed up. Her heart beating like miniature drums. Her breath coming in large gasp. She remembered what she told Bane:

'In order to achieve success, your desire to succeed must be stronger than your fear to fail.'

Talon took a running start, leaping over and grabbing the rock with her left hand. She laughed, she actually made it. She pulled herself up onto the platform, holding out her hand to Talia. She was gasping, trying to speak to the child below.

"Now you jump," she said.

Talia copied her older friend, running then leaping. She gripped onto Talon's right hand, as the older girl lifted her onto the rocky platform. A smile of victory coated both of their lips for a moment, then Talon looked down.

The female watched as Bane tried to hold the men back from getting to them. The other prisoners were beating him, suffocating him, trying to kill him. Talon felt her heart break. The one that she had loved most was protecting her and this child, and he was dying. She glanced to Talia and then back to Bane.

What do I do?!

Talon bent down the Talia's height. "Sweetheart, I need you to climb to the top and do this on your own, alright. I'm going to help Bane. Do you understand?" She got a nod from the child. Her eyes held so much worry. "Don't worry, Talia. You'll see me again."

She kissed the child on the forehead. "Deshi Deshi Basara Basara," she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

Talia then abruptly hugged Talon. "I'll miss you," she muttered into the older girls ear. Talon hugged back, a tear slipping from her eye.

"I will too."

The two pulled away, going their separate ways. Talia was climbing to the top while Talon was descending towards Bane. As she came down, Bane's eyes were locked with hers. It was as if he was pleading her to stop and go back with Talia. It was as if he didn't want her to feel the pain he was feeling. Even though his eyes pleaded, she didn't listen.

Talon cut through the men, head butting them, kicking them, and fighting the best she could so that she could get to Bane. The prison men held her back, harming her, attacking her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to push towards Bane. She didn't care about the pain. All she cared about was Bane. She had to get to him. She need to be with him.

"Bane!"

-{}-

Bane carried her barely breathing form to his bed. Placing her down, he observed her. She was paler than yesterday, the dark circles around her eyes were large and shadowy. He removed a lock of stray hair from her face, her skin ice cold. It was like she was dead.

A feeling grew inside of him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Was it fear? No, he wasn't afraid of anything. He was the fearless Bane, Gotham's reckoning. Yet, he still had this feeling. It was pulling at his stomach. The thought of Talon dying passed through his mind.

"Raven," he whispered, cupping her cheeks with his large hands. She was so small beneath him. He couldn't bare to see her in such pain. The masked man pulled out his phone, watching Talon as she slept. Placing the small device to his ear he spoke, "Talia," he said. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was long to write! Ugh! Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Okay, please review and if you do review please answer my questions:**

**-Questions: Did you like the chapter?**

**What do you think is wrong with Talon?**


End file.
